vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirito
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= |-|New Aincrad= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Project Alicization= Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C | 8-C '''physically, '''8-A with Release Recollection Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Beater, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 17 in GGO & Alicization (14 at the beginning of SAO; 16 at the beginning of ALO) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Spriggan (ALO) Power and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant in AR. In VR he has everything from his SAO key | Same as before, with the addition of Regeneration (Mid-Low in-combat. Low-Mid over time (All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable. Kirito specifically can survive for a long time with a blade stabbed through his chest). Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense), Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another player's movement) | Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with his ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad he's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Night Vision (via being a Spriggan), Illusion Creation, Magic (Can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness, as well as summon a large explosion of black smoke. Spriggans also have Magic that allows them to find treasure easily), Magic Negation (via Spell Blast. Is able to negate a spell by hitting its hitbox, aka its very center), limited wall running (via being a lightweight race). His GGO avatar only keeps his SAO abilities (with the exception of statistics amplification and in-combat regeneration) | Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword), Life-force Absorption (Continuously and passively sapped the health of all those frozen via the Blue Rose Sword), Light Absorption (Absorbed a light-based attack from Fanatio via the Night Sky Sword), Plant Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword), Magic, Light Manipulation, Poison Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Heat Manipulation, Life Manipulation, possibly some degree of Reality Warping (Spacial/Distance Manipulation), Transformation, able to send attacks to the future through minor Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level in AR and real life (Was able to barely keep up with Eiji and can contend with Suguha, who is among the top 8 in the Japanese Kendo Nationals), City Block level in VR (Was able to harm and defeat An Incarnation of the Radius. With the weapon gained from said boss, he was able to defeat all other bosses with one hit each) | At least Large Building level (Far superior to the other SAO players who defeated 56th floor boss, GeoCrawler as shown by him defeating the 74th floor boss, the Gleam Eyes mostly on his own) | Large Building level (Still to an extent stronger than the version of himself that defeated Geocrawler, a monster with the height of a house and the length of many houses. GGO has monsters that should be comparable to Geocrawler) | Building level+ '''physically (By using Spinning Shield, he completely blocked Deusolbert's attack that can incinerate 42 Kirito-sized goblins); '''Multi-City Block level with Release Recollection (Completely froze roughly 20,000 people with the Blue Rose Sword) Speed: Peak Human in AR (Comparable to Eiji), Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed; Higher attack speed with Dual Blades in VR | Supersonic+ (Superior to his Alfheim avatar) with at least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Commented on by Death Gun to be very rusty in their fight in GGO); Higher '''attack speed with Dual Blades (He stated that during Starburst Stream, the rhythm of his swings exceeded twice his normal speed) | '''Supersonic+ (Is able to casually move faster than his visual effects, which can create sonic booms) with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Was capable of swatting and deflecting bullets from an automatic rifle in GGO) | Sub-Relativistic reaction speed (Dodged a beam of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown in AR, Class 5 in VR (Should be at least comparable to his SAO feat) | Class 5 '''(Pulled out of the water, an elephant-sized legged fish) | At most '''Class 5 (Should still be somewhat comparable to his SAO feats) | Likely Superhuman (Lifted about 180 kg of straws with ease, threw a fully-armored Alice up 4 meters while she is carrying a sword as heavy as a boulder) Striking Strength: Street Class in AR, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with the Gleam Eyes and other raid boss-class enemies) | Large Building Class | Building Class+ Durability: Street level in AR (Took a multitude of hits from Eiji), City Block level in VR (Withstood an attack this powerful without any injuries) | At least Large Building level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) | Large Building level ' | '''Building level+ '(Stopped Deusolbert's attack by using Spinning Shield) '''Stamina: Peak Human in AR, Superhuman in VR (Same as all of his other virtual reality keys) | Superhuman (Stated in Ordinal Scale that he has more stamina in VR. Was stabbed through the chest and was able to feel pain, but still trudged through) | Vastly Superhuman (Walked off having been pierced and cauterized by beams of light) Range: Standard melee range unarmed, extended melee range with a sword in AR. Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills (15 meters with Vorpal Strike), up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Double Circular and several Starburst Stream attacks covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Standard melee range with unarmed skills, extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills (15 meters with Vorpal Strike) or throwing darts | ALO has extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), tens of meters in Beast Form. GGO has extended melee range with his photon saber, several meters with his Five-Seven | Extended melee range with swords, up to 15 meters with Vorpal Strike, kilometers with Release Recollection (via Night Sky Sword and Blue Rose Sword), can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Pick | Custom greatsword (Pre-New Aincrad), Custom one-handed swords and the Holy Sword Excalibur (Post-New Aincrad). Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five-Seven Handgun (GGO) | Blue Rose Sword and Night Sky Sword Elucidator.png|Elucidator Dark Repulser.png|Dark Repulser Black_Sword.2.png|Unnamed Greatsword Kirito's_Long_Sword.png|Unnamed Longsword Kirito's_blue_long_sword.png|Unnamed Blue Longsword Excaliber.png|Excalibur Kagemitsu_G4.png|Kagemitsu G4 FN_Five_seven.png|FN Five-Seven BlueRoseSword.png|Blue Rose Sword Night_Sky_Sword.png|Night Sky Sword * Elucidator: Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides a minor boost to strength and agility as well as armor. * Dark Repulser: Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. *'Unnamed Greatsword:' A black two-handed greatsword used with one hand by Kirito, which was bought in the city of Swilvane. The sword was about at tall as Kirito himself, nearly touching the ground when sheathed. This weapon was eventually replaced by an unnamed longsword made by Lizbeth. ALO only. *'Unnamed Longsword:' A black one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. ALO only. *'Unnamed Blue Longsword:' A blue one-handed longsword that was droped by New Aincrad 15th Floor Raid Boss. It was used as a secondary sword before obtaining Excalibur. ALO only. *'Holy Sword Excalibur:' The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excalibur is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. The author has stated that it provides a massive immense stat increase when equipped, but it is never used in the main story and thus its power remains unknown. ALO only. *'Kagemitsu G4:' A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Sterben's (Death Gun) Estoc made of starship metal. It is, however, currently in Sinon's possession. GGO only. *'FN Five-Seven:' A semi-automatic handgun that acts as Kirito's secondary weapon in GGO. It is, as its name suggests, 5.7mm caliber and has 20 rounds per magazine. GGO only. *'Blue Rose Sword': The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken?) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. *'Night Sky Sword': The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken?), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is very adaptable, most notable for his development of multiple Outside System Skills. Masterful swordsman specializing in one-handed swords, both single or dual wielding. Additionally, he is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. Can recite the chant of his Release Recollection mid-combat, showing the ability to multitask. Weaknesses: ''' Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. SAO Mislead.gif|Mislead SAO Arms Blast.gif|Arms Blast SAO Spell Blast.gif|Spell Blast SAO Distinguish.gif|Distinguish SAO Skill Connect.gif|Skill Connect *(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Kirito moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. *(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of swords. *(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins, a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect: A combo attack of combo attacks. It allows the user to alternate sword skills with his left and right arm. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting him. *(OuSS) Bullet Deflect: As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the true skill. Sword Skills SAO Vorpal Strike.gif|Vorpal Strike SAO Embracer.gif|Embracer SAO Sonic Leap.gif|Sonic Leap SAO Starburst Stream.gif|Starburst Stream Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Kirito's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad and in Gun Gale Online (Can only use imitations). *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Senda: An unarmed skill that sends a mighty uppercut towards the enemy. *(SS) Gengetsu: An unarmed skill that makes the user do a backflip and kick. *(SS) Escape: As the name suggests, it allows the user to escape from battle using martial arts. *(SS) Meteor Fall: A 2-hit Sword Skill that throws the user's sword up into the air, punches the enemy while it's in the air, then catch the sword to slash the enemy. *(SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Cross Block: Brings two weapons together into a cross to block an attack. *(SS) Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. *(SS) Slant: Slashes diagonally. *(SS) Vertical: Slashes vertically. *(SS) Cyclone: Spins and attacks the enemy. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Rage Spike: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It has longer reach than Sonic Leap, however it cannot be aimed towards the sky. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A Sword Skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay than other Sword Skills. *(SS) Spinning Shield: A defensive Sword Skill. The skill is able to block regular attacks, however powerful skills still cause minor damage, as it is impossible to completely block such an attack with the skill. Additionally, the skill is capable of blocking flame and ice breaths, but is ineffective against lightning and poison. *(SS) Horizontal Arc: Slashes horizontally twice. *(SS) Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. *(SS) Double Circular: Slashes twice with the user's dual blades. *(SS) Sharp Nail: Slashes 3 times at the enemy. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Horizontal Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times horizontally. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. *(SS) The Eclipse: The strongest Dual Blades Sword Skill. It is a quick, 27-hit sword skill that is stronger in power than Starburst Stream. The beginning part of the sword skill was used in Kirito's final fight with Heathcliff in SAO. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online and in Gun Gale Online (The latter can only use imitations). *(OSS)' Howling Octave ' - A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum ' - A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall' - A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. Magic Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen ' - An unnamed magic that produces an enormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Metamorphosis '- A magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. *'Wall Run:' As one of the lightweight races, the Spriggans are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. *'Night Vision': Spriggans are known to have night vision, allowing them to be able to see in near total darkness. They are also capable of casting a buff that gives others the same abilities. *'Treasure Hunting Magic': Though capable of using other types of magic, Spriggans are known to be the masters of Treasure Hunting Magic, a magic that assists them in treasure hunting. Sacred Arts Sacred Arts - «Sacred Arts» (神聖術, Shinsei-Jutsu?, lit. "holy arts") are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. Alicization Kirito only. *'Armament Full Control Art': With the «Armament Full Control» art in effect, the sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose" an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the swords sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and SAO (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | SAO (Aincrad) | ALO (Fairy Dance & New Aincrad), GGO (Phantom Bullet) '''| Project Alicization''' Others Notable Victories: LLENN (Sword Art Online) LLENN's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hawke (Dragon Age) Hawke's profile (Alicization Kirito was used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8